Sakura Kichida
Sakura Kichida (既知田さくら) or Mary Kichida in the English dub is one of the main characters of Miitopia Pretty Cure! who is a second year middle school student. She is a very loyal fan of Volleyball. Sakura’s alter ego is Cure Warrior (キュア センシ) and she is based on the Warrior job in Miitopia. Her catchphrases are What the hell, Tangerine? (みかん、なんてこったい？) and 'Sigh '(だめ機). Appearance Sakura Sakura has black eyes and shoulder length dark red hair. Her casual attire is a red dress with matching boots and gray bracelets. Her school uniform is a red dress with matching shoes and gray socks. She also wears a light gray jacket. Cure Warrior As Cure Warrior, her hair is now red and grows longer. It is styled in a high ponytail. She wears a red dress with gray sleeves and matching bracelets. She also wears a pair of red gloves and matching boots. Her belt reveals her Cure Phone on her right hip. She also wears a red cape that drapes from her shoulders to her knees. Personality Sakura is a brave and energetic girl who is very loyal to her friends. As the leader, Sakura is shown to be clever and intelligent from her teammates. She also is a very strong girl thanks to her skills in the anime and in the game series. Sakura is however very loyal to Arisa Matsuda, planning for every single episode. Relationships # Akino Yano-Great friends. # Momose Mayu-BFFs. Cure Warrior Cure Warrior (キュアセンシ) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Sakura. In this form, she is represented by light. Transformation To transform, Sakura inserts her Star Fighter making the Cure Phone announces the fighter’s name, turns the dial on the Star Fighter to its code, twists the grip to the left so that the Star Fighter is on too, then pulls the trigger to transform. After that, she inserts her Cure Phone into her pounch and introduces herself before striking her finishing pose. Skills * Jump Slash-She leaps into the air, and slices down to strike an enemy from above. * Proud Protector-Cure Warrior focuses on her defence to absorb the damage aimed at a friend. * Snap out of it-as an auto skill, she snaps a friend out of it when they’re not themselves. * Spin Slash-Cure Warrior swings her sword in a big circle, striking all enemies in the vicinity. * Double Slash-As a Pretty Cure, Cure Warrior unleashes two powerful slashes in succession. * Darkeye Slash-She slices an enemy, dealing heavy damage if they are wearing eyes. * Super Snap out of it-Cure Warrior snaps a fallen friend back into action with a whopper of a wake up call. * Super Spin Slash-She whirls her sword around in a large circle to mow down all enemies. Trivia * Sakura is the first on the team. * Sakura shares her voices with Yuuka Miyao from Smiley Pretty Cure. * Sakura has eight skills in the series and the movie. * Sakura is named “Kamen Rider Fourze fan” by Squall Charlson. * Sakura is the left handed Cure. * Sakura is the second lead Cure who lets someone toss her keys. The first being Asahi Garnet. Gallery 58F9DC3C-1C53-4391-B721-7AF71F8FE123.jpeg|Sakura A6600489-E2DD-490C-A0A9-46EFE43BD166.jpeg|Sakura in her school uniform 85FD8590-2B42-43B0-94D0-F50FAEB86E0E.png|Cure Warrior Category:Red Cures Category:Gray Cures Category:Light using Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Lead Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:LBP Category:Narrative Category:Fairyballetprinc Category:User:Fairyballetprinc